slodkiflirtfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Wątek forum:Gdybania, teorie, spekulacje.../@comment-31183517-20140430155431/@comment-6024456-20140513202525
Zakończyłam już odc i wydałam na to mniej więcej 600 PA. Spoko, myślałam tylko, że zostanie mi jeszcze trochę do przejścia jutro. Jakie wgl cyrki w tym odc. sikałam za każdym razem, jak coś było np. jak Armin rzucił tą filiżanką w Kentona, a Kentin oburzony i na glos krzyczy, że miało tego nie być xD Normalnie masakra. Albo mina Lysandra kiedy jego mama powiedziała "a to ta mala którą lubisz", na co Lys robi zabawna minę i "Co ty pleciesz? *zakrywa jej usta*" Sikałam i utonęłam xD 79.184.85.227 napisał(a): 77.253.175.5 napisał(a): Voulor napisał(a): Cooko napisał(a): Lol! Co mi Nataniel powiedział jak się kłóciłam z nim i Amber. thumb|LolNiespodziewałam się tego po nim. Wgl jaki Nataniel jest w tym odcinku. Strasznie bezczelny i nie uprzejmy wobec nas jeżeli masz z nim niskie lovo to wgl. Jak spotkałam go przed tym kiedy szliśmy do sali biologicznej po przymiarki do Rozalii, spotkaliśmy Melanię. Melania zapytała się czy może iść z nami, zgodziłam się, a Nataniel jej podziękował. Su zapytała się dlaczego jej dziękuje, na co Nataniel, że nie miał ochoty spędzać ten czas sam na sam z nami... Jaki on chamski, nie spodziewałam się tego po nim. Widzę coraz większy związek z Amber. Pewno od mamusi i ojczulka też się nie różni. Myślałam, że jest miły, a jest ostatnim skurczybykiem! A numer jaki wywinął Kastielowi, że namawiał dyrkę na to aby rodzice Kastiela przyjechali jest ostatnim świństwem, nawet wobec komuś kogo się szczerze nienawidzi. Zaczynam go szczerze nienawidzić, w tym odc irytuje mnie niesamowicie. Wiedziałam, że Nataniel jest złosliwy, ale żeby aż tak? Tak naprawdę teraz widzimy co w nim złego siedziało, od najmłodszego był demonem (historia z dzieciństwa) i nadal nim jest, tylko że nosi maskę. A to jest najgorsze co może być w ludziach! sorry, że tak się rozpisałam, ale naprawdę jestem w szoku. I jeszcze się dziwię tobie, skoro masz z nim tak wysokie lovo bo ja mam chyba z nim na minusie, a nie miałam takiej odpowiedzi co ty. musiałś wybrać zły dialog. mimo wszystko... jest najgorszy! Nie wierze to co piszę ale, wolę Debrę od niego : O Oj tak... Okropny jest. Też zaczyna mnie powoli denerwować, ale to nawet dobrze. Przynajmniej wzbudza jakieś emocje, a nie totalne znudzenie. No, przyjamniej to, że nie jest już taki bez wyrazu. Ale nigdy nie spodziewałabym się, że zacznę go nie lubić, mimo wszystko miałam do niego jakiś szacunek a teraz? Na miejscu Su byłabym tak samo uszczypliwa jak on sam jest dla niej. Także nie spodziewałam się tego po nim :/ a mam z nim największe lovo! Brrr... Pomóżcie mi - Ken czy Armin? :) Obu bardzo lubię, ale nie wiem którego teraz wybrać, skoro chcę porzucić niedobrego Nata :P Co do Lysandra - za nudny jak dla mnie (wybaczcie) a Kas za często kłóci się z Natem i to mnie irytuje :) Nie spisuj Nata na straty ;_; Jak zobaczyłam tego jego ojca to mi sie go żal zrobiło... Chyba tylko w tym odcinku jest jakiś taki dziwny... A jakbym wybierała to wzięłabym Kena, Armin mnie jakoś irytuje swoim zachowaniem xd Z resztą Ken niby taki twardziel a i tak ciągle się zawstydza :3 Ken niby taki twardziel, a jak mówią mu że Kastiel stoi za nim czy coś to ucieka z podkulonym ogonem, ale i tak go lubię :D Ja bym jednak wybierała Armina, mnie akurat jego zachowanie odpowiada, właściwie... jest idealny dla mnie! Jak mówi o grach, chociażby o Madness Returns, to ucieszyłam się i bez żadnych podpowiedzi wiedziałam jak mu odpowiadać na plus. No cóz... te same zainteresowania. Żeby taki był naprawdę :D Wszystko co mówi jest na TAK u mnie :D Dlatego nie potrafię mu odpowiadać w taki spoób by być z nim na minusie i dlatego mam i Lysia i Armina xD Ale jednak staram się skupić na Lysandrze :D Nie no, fajny był ten odcinek, zabawny nawet. Colourofnight napisał(a): w ogóle czy tylko mnie rozwaliło to jak w Czerwonym Kapturku Kastiel gadał zmienioną wersję swojego tekstu i zaczął mówić coś o głupim króliku, który nie umie sklecić dwóch zdań (królik-Nat) a zza kulis był głos Melanii (chyba) "Nie, Nataniel, zostaw to krzeslo!" jezu XDDD No wlaśnie o tym mówię, ten odcinek sie udał :D No i ta... Nataniel robi się powoli agresywny xD Ja po prostu sikam na tym odcinku, sikam ze smiechu. No. Przeszłam Alicję, zostało mi jeszcze z ponad 600 PA, idę robić replay i wezmę chyba teraz Czerwonego Kapturka i potem będę zbierać na Królewnę Śnieżkę. Chcę się upewnić. To teraz wystarczy że zrobię replay odcinka 21 i na samym początku pojawi mi się ChiNoMiko która pozwoli nam zmienić sztukę? :D